


impending doom

by elvenloki



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvenloki/pseuds/elvenloki
Summary: “You know, when I told you I’d help you, I didn’t actually think you would let me have a gun.” You turned to Jasper who was looking at you with an eyebrow raised. You smiled at him before turning back to finish the patrol.





	impending doom

“You know, when I told you I’d help you, I didn’t actually think you would let me have a gun.” You turned to Jasper who was looking at you with an eyebrow raised. You smiled at him before turning back to finish the patrol.

Bellamy had asked you to walk around the outside perimeter of the camp. It was already dark and you hated being outside the camp at night. Jasper knew this, so he offered to join you. Thankfully, neither of you had seen any grounders or anything else, at least not yet, so you both rambled on about life before ‘the drop’ as you so  _enthusiastically_  referred to the hundred teenagers being sent to Earth. He asked you what you think was going to happen once the people from the Ark get sent down, and you shrugged walking ahead of Jasper a few feet before actually thinking about it.

“Well, I figure when they come down everyone will probably be pardoned. Unless their crime was something really terrible, then they’ll probably form some kind of prison.” The thought of the Ark, and your family, coming to Earth seemed overwhelming. You hadn’t seen most of your family in years, your parents stopped coming to visiting days and your grand mother died when you were eight. If, or when, the people of the Ark arrive, you knew your parents would be entirely displeased to see you.

“Well, will you be pardoned?” Jasper penetrated your thoughts, drawing you to look away from the sky, of which you had subconsciously stopped walking to stare at. You turned around completely to look at him. No one knew how or why you were arrested, and you had intended on keeping it that way. Until, at least, someone you trusted asked. You visibly shrugged again, moving to turn around and continue your patrol, but Jasper’s hand went to grab your wrist. “You know you can trust me, right?”

He couldn’t see your face, your hair was covering most of it and you were turned away from him. It wasn’t that you couldn’t trust him, because you knew you could, it was  _what_  you did that kept you from telling him, from telling anyone. But before you could tell him anything, though, you saw a glimpse of a fire in the distance. Hurriedly, you pushed Jasper to the ground, and you lowered yourself to the ground too, unintentionally landing on top of him. You pointed your gun to the area where you saw the fire, and Jasper copied you.

“Jasper… can I tell you something?” You whispered, refusing to look at him, “You know, incase we die.” Your breathing was shaky, you felt vulnerable and scared and desperate but you didn’t bother hiding it from Jasper, because he was probably scared too.

“Sure I guess.” Jasper’s voice was quieter than yours, and you finally looked at him. His eyes were watering and you felt the sudden urge to kill who or whatever was making him cry, but you realized that it was you. You let a shaky breath out, noticing a hot tear running down your face, your hold on the gun wavering.

“I.. I.. I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.” You closed your eyes, waiting for his reaction.

“I’m in love with you and I’m terrified too.” He whispered, his voice oddly excited considering the situation you were both in.

“Really?” You smiled, looking at him.

“Yeah, and it’s not the impending doom talking either. Well, maybe it is with the terrified thing.” He tried to make you laugh. 


End file.
